Forum:Adding TCG Images!
Thanks to Xenomic, I now know just where the TCG card images for the cards not up on Serenes Forest are coming from, basically here. I will make a list of what there is and what we need, because I got nothing better to do. (Cards with artwork from the Treasure artbook with be noted as "Treasure X") Series 1 *Treasure Sigurd (Check) *Treasure Arvis (Check) *Treasure Eldigan (Check) *Treasure Quan (Check) *Treasure Seliph (Check) *Treasure Julius (Check) *Treasure Young Travant (Check) *Treasure Travant (Check) *Sigurd (Check) *Arvis (Check) *Seliph (Check) *Julius (Check) *Treasure Tailto (Check) *Treasure Claud (Check) *Treasure Lex (Check) *Treasure Azel (Check) *Treasure Adean (Check) *Treasure Raquesis (Check) *Treasure Eve (Check) *Treasure Eva (Check) *Treasure Alva (Check) *Treasure Ayra (Check) *Treasure Ethlyn (Check) *Treasure Young Finn (Check) *Treasure Deirdre (Check) *Treasure Jamke (Check) *Treasure Young Lewyn (Check) *Treasure Midayle (Check) *Treasure Alec (Check) *Treasure Arden (Check) *Treasure Noish (Check) *Treasure Ferry (Check) *Treasure Mahnya (Check) *Treasure Deet'var (Check) *Treasure Pamela (Check) *Treasure Beowolf (Check) *Treasure Dew (Check) *Treasure Holyn (Check) *Treasure Briggid (Check) *Treasure Sylvia (Check) *Treasure Oifey (Check) *Treasure Shanan (Check) *Treasure Leif (Check) *Treasure Finn (Check) *Treasure Ares (Check) *Treasure Julia (Check) *Treasure Areone (Check) *Treasure Altena (Check) *Treasure Hannibal (Check) *Treasure Johan (Check) *Treasure Johalva (Check) *Treasure Ulster (Check) *Treasure Larcei (Check) *Treasure Lester (Check) *Treasure Lana (Check) *Treasure Delmud (Check) *Treasure Nanna (Check) *Treasure Ced (Check) *Treasure Fee (Check) *Treasure Arthur (Check) *Treasure Teeny (Check) *Treasure Faval (Check) *Treasure Patty (Check) *Treasure Leen (Check) *Treasure Corpul (Check) *Treasure Roddlevan (Check) *Treasure Radney (Check) *Treasure Dimna (Check) *Treasure Mana (Check) *Treasure Tristan (Check) *Treasure Janne (Check) *Treasure Hawk (Check) *Treasure Femina (Check) *Treasure Amid (Check) *Treasure Linda (Check) *Treasure Asaello (Check) *Treasure Daisy (Check) *Treasure Laylea (Check) *Treasure Sharlow (Check) *Treasure Ishtar (Check) *Treasure Manfroy (Check) *Deirdre (Check) *Julia (Check) *Gandolf (Check) *Kinbois (Check) *Langobalt (Check) *Danan (Check) *Burian (Check) *Ishtore (Check) *Aida (Check) *Cavalier (Check) *Axe Knight (Check) *Lance Knight (Check) *Arch Knight (Check) *Troubadour (Check) *Free Knight (Check) *Pegasus Knight (Check) *Dragon Knight (Check) *Sword Armor (Check) *(Lance) Armor (Check) *Axe Armor (Check) *Bow Armor (Check) *Sword Fighter (Check) *Axe Fighter (Check) *Bow Fighter (Check) *Fire Mage (Check) *Thunder Mage (Check) *Wind Mage (Check) *Male Priest (Check) *Female Priest (Check) (Note: Cleric wasn't a separate class in FE4, which is what this series is based on) *Dark Mage (Check) *Dark Bishop (Check) *Thief (Check) *Dancer (Check) *Barbarian (Check) *Brigand (Check) *Pirate (Check) And that is just the units from series one. I honestly don't consider weapons and such a priority at the moment, because geez. Let's start with verifying what we need here, and add what we don't have. This might take a while... EDIT: Done checking over this first set. Cards without a (Check) are ones we currently don't have.--Otherarrow (talk) 19:00, November 30, 2013 (UTC) :That concludes the first series, at least for now. I will probably start on the list for the second series tomorrow.--Otherarrow (talk) 23:19, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Series 2: Bond of Fate Did I say tomorrow? I meant days later because I am a lazy ass. This next set contains no Treasure art. *Tailto (Check) *Claud (Check) *Lex (Check) *Azel (Check) *Raquesis (Check) *Ayra (Check) *Ethlyn (Check) *Finn (Check) *Jamke (Check) *Lewyn (Check) *Midayle (Check) *Alec (Check) *Arden (Check) *Noish (Check) *Ferry (Check) *Beowolf (Check) *Dew (Check) *Holyn (Check) *Briggid (Check) *Sylvia (Check) *Oifey (Check) *Shanan (Check) *Leif (Check) *Ares (Check) *Altena (Check) *Hannibal (Check) *Johan (Check) *Johalva (Check) *Ulster (Check) *Larcei (Check) *Lester (Check) *Lana (Check) *Delmud (Check) *Nanna (Check) *Ced (Check) *Fee (Check) *Arthur (Check) *Teeny (Check) *Faval (Check) *Leen (Check) *Corpul (Check) *Roddlevan (Check) *Radney (Check) *Dimna (Check) *Mana (Check) *Tristan (Check) *Janne (Check) *Hawk (Check) *Femina (Check) *Amid (Check) *Linda (Check) *Asaello (Check) *Laylea (Check) *Sharlow (Check) *Vylon (Check) *Chagall (Check) *Andorey (Check) *Reptor (Check) *Hilda (Check) *Bloom (Check) *Sandima (Check) *Ctuzof (Check) *Paladin (Check) *Forrest Knight (Check) *Duke Knight (Check) *Great Knight (Check) *Bow Knight (Check) *Swordmaster (Check) *Warrior (Check) *Forrest (Check) *Sniper (Check) *Mage (Check) Give me a sec. I am going to take a break before checking the pages. Again, lazy. EDIT: Everything is checked, and this time all we are missing are the classes. Nice. I'll get on that.--Otherarrow (talk) 16:49, December 4, 2013 (UTC) :Alright, done. We have one more pure FE4 series, then a FE5 series, a special set with cards from both games, then two Akaneia sets and promotional cards.--Otherarrow (talk) 20:19, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Series 3: Attaining New Power This is the one where everyone promotes. *Knight Lord Seliph (Check) *Great Knight Lex (Check) *Mage Knight Azel (Check) *High Priest Adean (Check) *Master Knight Raquesis (Check) *Swordmaster Ayra (Check) *Paladin Ethlyn (Check) *Sniper Jamke (Check) *Sage Lewyn (Check) *Bow Knight Midayle (Check) *Paladin Alec (Check) *General Arden (Check) *Paladin Noish (Check *Falcon Knight Ferry (Check) *Forrest Knight Beowolf (Check) *Thief Fighter Dew (Check) *Forrest Holyn (Check) *Master Knight Leif (Check) *Paladin Ares (Check) *Dragon Master Altena (Check) *Great Knight Johan (Check) *Warrior Johalva (Check) *Sage Julia (Check) *Forrest Ulster (Check) *Swordmaster Larcei (Check) *Bow Knight Lester (Check) *High Priest Lana (Check) *Forrest Knight Delmud (Check) *Paladin Nanna (Check) *Falcon Knight Fee (Check) *Mage Knight Arthur (Check) *Sniper Faval (Check) *Thief Fighter Patty (Check) *High Priest Corpul (Check) *Forrest Roddlevan (Check) *Forrest Radney (Check) *Bow Knight Dimna (Check) *High Priest Mana (Check) *Forrest Knight Tristan (Check) *Paladin Janne (Check) *Falcon Knight Femina (Check) *Mage Fighter Amid (Check) *Sniper Asaello (Check) *Thief Fighter Daisy (Check) *High Priest Sharlow (Check) *Julius (Check) *Travant (Check) *Areone (Check) *Ishtar (Check) *Scopio (Check) *Manfroy (Check) *Mage Knight *General (The one we have is from a different set) *Mage Fighter (Check) *Male High Priest *Female High Priest *Bishop *Thief Fighter *Hunter Alright, I will check the pages in a bit. Give me a sec. EDIT: And done.--Otherarrow (talk) 20:50, December 28, 2013 (UTC)